


Forever Hold Your Peace

by IlluminateandRelate



Series: I fix the end of Tokyo Ghoul [8]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Akiramon wedding, Angst, EDGY KIDS, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Kurona has a fat crush, One-Sided Attraction, Takizawa attends Akiras wedding, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminateandRelate/pseuds/IlluminateandRelate
Summary: Takizawa attends Akira and Amon's wedding.*The pale face of Akira met his, her blue eyes tingling with a new kind of happiness he’d never quite seen on her, face youthful as ever despite everything. Felt his throat growing rather tight as he realized just how long it had been since he last saw her."I didn't think you'd actually come.”  Her eyes were growing more watery by the minute.Neither did I.





	Forever Hold Your Peace

**Author's Note:**

> A quick thank you to @missfubar for beta-ing. I have the shittiest grammar known to mankind. Also quick apology to Akira/Takizawa shippers for making this my version of the canon ending. I have wronged you what must I do to help the pain?

_ He shouldn't have come. _

The small house was just visible through the bushy line of trees, dark wooden roof poking out at the eaves ever so slightly. The entire air was settled and calm, peaceful. Takizawa could see why they liked it here.  _ Hell, he liked it here _ . A part of him burned ever so slightly as he looked at the gentle curling waves below, that he wasn't the one lounging about on an island, that he was left to stumble about the shadows and rat infested sewers of the dirt-covered city streets. Nothing but his own breath and the roaches to keep him company. 

He knew it wasn't his place, that he’d made his choice long ago, that he hadn't come for this he’d come for them he come for- Takizawa sighed, pushing aside the overgrowth and walking forward through the rocky path towards the front entrance. He wasn't quite sure how welcomed he was there, not quite sure if he  _ wanted _ to be welcomed there, but-

_ He didn't really know _ . He reached up a hand, rapped on the door once, twice. Stood for a brief moment in silence until muffled voices arose and the door opened.

The pale face of Akira met his, her blue eyes tingling with a new kind of happiness he’d never quite seen on her, face youthful as ever despite everything. Felt his throat growing rather tight as he realized just how long it had been since he last saw her.

"I didn't think you'd actually come.”  Her eyes were growing more watery by the minute.

_ Neither did I. _

From the back of the room a man with dark hair came padding over from out of view.  _ Amon _ . He stopped just behind Akira, his face a swirling mixture of shock and  _ was that happiness? _ He stepped closer, his voice a shaking calm covering something deeper, "It's good to see you."

"You didn't actually think I'd miss my only friends’ wedding?” He ignored that it was very viable that  _ they did in fact think that. _

And as usual, Akira dismissed the pitiful undertone of his voice, shooting back with "So we are your friends?"

Takizawa felt the the old banter, once familiar and now foreign pull at his brain and tongue to come up with a witty remark before Akira could beat him to the punch  _ as she always did.  _ He settled with the first thing he could come up with-

“Don't push it,”

He could feel the tug at the corners of his mouth despite the harshness of the words, shifting his weight from foot to foot as Akira met his gaze and smiled. Her eyes were (as always) like the gasfire of blue flame, shooting through his nerve ending all at once an frying them, turning them to powdered ash until they blew away in the coastal breeze. Takizawa tried to ignore the demanding flame in his chest that danced with her burning gaze.

_ Seven years and still I- _

"You look good, Seidou" Amon spoke, perhaps catching the sadness somewhere in his gaze. He stepped aside and Akira followed in suite, “come in,”

Takizawa stepped deeper into the house and took the chance to take a look around, the furniture was sparse, minimal. The walls fine shoji screens of which the warm yellow sunlight filtered effortlessly through and the ground a soft tatami mat. Traditional.  _ He hadn’t expected much different. _

The table was far on the right side of the room, a tea pot and a few cups the only thing settled on it. They really had started a small life out here- how long had she said it'd been? Four years? It felt longer-  _ so much longer _ \- though, he supposed he must've lost track of time. Everything blurred into one lifeless and dull grey, an occasional light beaming in your eyes only to ask your purpose before blinking out and plunging you back down again in Tokyo. It was sort of its thing.

“The other witness is already here,” Amon spoke, interrupting his thoughts, “We weren’t quite sure who to ask and we wanted someone you knew so-”

“We contacted Kurona.” Akira said, finishing. 

_ Kurona _ .

  
  


Takizawa had run into Kurona more than once before she’d left to go to Europe, working the same night gig sometimes they’d end up tracking the same guy without realizing it and then suddenly- there she was.

It was really more help than harm. There had been a few tight spots where he had actually been relieved to have her face appear he was sure it was the same the other way around, but they’d lost all contact once she left. Any odd sort of friendship fading into the stretch of distance and the polluted clouds. 

Now though, she was sitting next to him on a wire chair, hands folded neat and careful in her lap as they waited. Amon stood just in front of the both of them, dressed in a clean white dress shirt and pants, standing patient and somewhat fidgety in the soft sand. There was one priest, and aside from the currently absent Akira no others would be attending.

_ We want a small affair, _ they had written in the letter,  _ the bare minimum of numbers _ . Two witnesses, someone to host the ceremony, and the lovebirds. Somehow everyone had made it. Somehow,  _ he had made it _ . It must've been a goddamn miracle. He didn't even know how he'd convinced himself to come. So caught up in the brutality of his pastime to truly consider what this meant for him he supposed. But now, now there was no mistaking the icy burn of sadness and anger blending, boiling in his chest as the all too beautiful for her own good woman emerged from the rocky path.

He felt the outcry suppressed as it was as she made her way down the path. He loved Amon, he respected him, would never do anything- grateful for every sacrifice. For one of the few who understood him.

It was his own fault for falling in love with Akira Mado all those years ago. His own fault for allowing himself to fall into the competitive spirit of youth and allow himself to be swept into the shitstorm of blonde hair and those cold calculating gazes that always warmed ever so slightly when he yelled at her. His own damn fault.  _ All of it. _

She reached the bottom, her white sundress billowing out behind her like a cloud of ethereal beauty. He watched as she made her way, delicate sandals through the delicate and soft white sand of the beach. He watched as she walked to the man that she loved. And watched as the girl he loved so dearly left for the last time, _ away from him.  _ The vows were burning in his ears, blowing through them like the wind, the tears trickling down their faces.

_ "Speak now or forever hold your piece" _

The only thing that truly stood out to him through the seastorm swirl of it all, gentle and harsh with the sand in his eyes, ears, filling his brain thick and soupy, grainy and blocking. He was a sandcastle, waiting to be washed away by the unforgiving tide. Waiting,  _ waiting _ -

"Just be happy for once you brute"  _ Kurona _ , part of her gaze directed towards him and the other part on the ring exchanging couple.

“I am.”

“Then act like it,” a smile, “that brooding look really is a tired expression on that face of yours.” He turned to her, raising a brow and she smirked once.

“Says the one who finds the highest places just to stare off into the sky like everything’s a damn teen movie.”

“Don’t even start batman.”

He cracks, the corners of his lips upturning ever so slight before turning back to Akira and Amon. They were holding hands, facing one another, the smile’s painted on like starlight.

“You may now kiss the bride.” 

_ Goodbye, Mado _ .

It was long overdue to move on,  _ wasn’t it? _

  
  


The beach was quieter at night, the sound of the waves even somehow duller, crying of gulls long gone and the beat of the sun diminished. He took a fistful of sand, stared at it as it filtered through his fingers.  _ This place really was beautiful. _

It was well past midnight, the day having come and gone in an odd sort of stupor. Now he was here, sitting on the beach, he could barely even remember the last time he had been to a beach. Perhaps with his family- no- that was wrong. He did remember. Rushima. Not exactly the best time in his life, the water had been bloody, not clear and crystalline, the sky even a deep orange as if it were a warning.

He sighed, leaning back further, the sand shifting beneath him. He tucked up his knees to his chest. Hearing a gentle padding of footsteps creep up behind him.

"Its really late you know."

"You and I both know it’s stranger to see me asleep at this time than awake."

Kurona laughed, joining him on the beach just a foot or two away. She mimicked his pose.

"You know. ( _ That it’s over now, you’ll never have her now _ .)"

He nodded, "I know."

"Why did you come."

"I'm not so sure" He spoke before he could think about it.  _ Was he certain of those words? _ Probably not. He  _ had _ wanted to see them, he couldn't lie to himself like that.

“What’ll you do now?” 

_ How did her questions always manage to guess? _ He sighed, filtering some more pale powder through his fingers before responding.

“I guess what I’ve always done.”

“Alone still?”

_ Why would it be any different this time? _

“I guess”

“Come to Europe,”

“I don’t-”

Takizawa felt a soft set of lips press to his cheek and he turned to see Kurona pulling back, her expression sweet and a little sad. 

“ _ Just _ \- think about it.” he could just see the flush of her neck through the blackness as she stood up, turning back around to walk back towards the house.  _ What- _

“I think I’ll visit Venice soon.” It was a hint thrown his way, tossed.

Takizawa turned back towards the ocean.

_ Venice huh? _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sm for reading <3 <3 Make sure to leave kudos, share, and comment if you enjoyed!!! 
> 
> Next up, at last, is my baby boy with his stand-in father.  
> More Takizawa x Kurona in the foreseeable future.  
> Oh yeah, Mutsurie needs to go on a honeymoon, don't they??
> 
>  
> 
> Scream at me here:  
> http://illuminateandrelate.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> Watch me scream here:  
> https://www.instagram.com/kirishimas.kagune/


End file.
